Processing a data set from a storage medium typically involves performing a data synchronization utilizing a sync mark within the received data stream. acquisition process to synchronize to a received data set. This timing acquisition process utilizes a sync mark within the data stream. Where in some cases the sync mark is missed, the ability to recover the data corresponding the sync mark is complicated. Such complications may include, for example, aligning individual codewords for averaging with other reads of the same individual codewords which can incur significant area and processing penalties, and at times is altogether impossible.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for accessing data from a storage medium.